fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McBoo
Murphy Quinton McBoo (also known as MQM) is the main Boo character in the McBoo Series, created by of EEA Inc. He is a Red Boo, wearing a red Mario cap that says MQM (his initials) on it and wears a small red bow tie. The point of his creation was to show Mario gamers what it would be like to be a common Mario enemy. Ever since his debut McBoo has appeared in many Fantendo spinoff games. Biography McBoo appeared in Mario Party 6 in the party board, Towering Treetop as the large Red Boo that stole Coins or Stars for players. After his plan was a success, he was put in charge of the Red Boo clan by King Boo. He wore a hat and bow tie so he would look different from the other Red Boos. He is the sidekick of King Boo meaning that he is a villain. However, in spin off games, like Fantendo Civil War, McBoo appears as one of the heroes. He is a neutral character like Shadow the Hedgehog. EEA Inc. hinted in his McBoo's Mansion biography that a part of him wanted to leave the Boo Troop which he later does in McBoo's Mansion 2 but rejoins at the end of the game, meaning that he is still a villain. McBoo is the smartest of his four friends (O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry) but tends to be a bit clumsy and has fun scaring people for no good reason. He also has lots of respect for his king, but still ticks him off when McBoo makes little mistakes. He is also shown to be quite shy at times, especially around Booberry, even after they get married in McBoo's Mansion 2. Appearances McBoo Series ''McBoo's Mansion O'Lantern's Trick or Tetris? McBoo appears as a playable character in ''O'Lantern's Trick or Tetris?. McBoo and O'Lantern come back from Trick-or-Treating to find a bunch of Hungry Boos in need of candy. The two friends must then share all their candy with the Boos. ''McBoo's Mansion 2 McBoo's Mansion Wii McBoo will appear in ''McBoo's Mansion Wii as one of the heroes along with his best friend O'Lantern. For the first time ever, McBoo appears in a 3D platformer game as the main character. He will have many new abilities, including the ability to haunt different Mario enemies to gain their power. His main rival, Haunty Mole also appears in the game as a playable character for the first time. ''McBoo's Mansion 3: Episode 1 - This means this attack can be used outside of battle (as well as in) to help McBoo solve certain things. McToons McBoo appears as a major character in the ''McToons. Although it is unconfirmed if he will appear in every episode of the series, he will be in most of them. In the first season, McBoo stumbles upon a stabbed Koopa Troopa that tells him about a murderer that can assassinate ghosts. McBoo is then scared by the killer and escapes. In a later episode, McBoo meets the future version of O'Lantern that explains that he will die unless he prevents falling into a trap. The next thing you know, McBoo falls into the trap and finds his friends, O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry. Before the killer (which is really a robot) could kill him, Future O'Lantern and Booberry save him. Even later, McBoo discovers that Booberry was really T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. who had impersonated the real Booberry up til that point. But before T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. could kill him, McBoo receives help from a ghostly Koopa Troopa (the same one that was stabbed) and travels to the future, only to be trapped there, after McBoo's past self destroys the clock that got him there in the first place. However, after seeking help from the Koopa, by the name of Mr. Trooper, McBoo arrives back to discover that T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. is Tranzformez. Clyde Series Other Appearances McBoo has appeared in nearly every YoshiEgg game to date. He is a major character and is always playable. His friends also appear, as well as his giant mansion. McBoo also appeared in every Karma game, because there is only one so far. He is a partner in Paper Karma. McBoo appears in the Fantendo Kart Series as a racer as well. He also appears in a number of episodes of Fandemonium. He also appears in Ghoshi's Island. ''Terrain Trivia * McBoo's middle name, Quinton, was named after 's friend. * Though McBoo's first name is really Murphy, he is always called by his last name, similar to O'Lantern. * McBoo was originally going to be white but was changed to pink (Like Red Boos) for unknown reasons. Gallery Sprites File:Mcboo-idle-ML.gif|McBoo's Mansion'' File:McBoo's_Mansion_2_McBoo_Sprite.png|''McBoo's Mansion 2'' File:McbooYK.png|''Ybrik Kart'' MQM.png|Murphy Quinton McBoo Sprite. MCBOO.png Artworks File:McBoo_MM.png|''McBoo's Mansion'' File:MQMBoo.png|''McBoo's Mansion Wii'' File:McBoo_MMWii.png|''McBoo's Mansion Wii'' File:McBoo_MM3.png|''McBoo's Mansion 3'' File:McBooFF.png|''Fantendo Fury'' File:FF-McBoo.png|''Fantendo Forever'' File:McBoo YEN&PKBATOWG.png|''YoshiEgg Nook & Purple Koopa Bro. at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:McbooIP.jpg|''Lemmykoopa24's India Palooza'' File:ShrbMcBoo.png|''Disturbed Silhouettes'' version McBooNSMB.png|''Super Fantendo Buds'' File:McBoo Flipnote 2D Art.png|''Terrain'' McBooFDesperation.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' McBooNvF3D.png|''Nintendo vs. Fantendo'' McBooNvF2D.png|''Nintendo vs. Fantendo'' Papermcbooremade.png|''Paper Fantendo 2011'' McBooBrawls.png|''Fantendo Smash Bros. Blast'' ChristmasMcBoo.png MQM.png|McBoo Sprite McBoo.png|Fantendo Nightmare }} Category:Characters Category:McBoo (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Boos Category:Fantendo Adventures Category:Fantendo Sports Show Guests Category:Fantendo Forever Category:Clyde (series) Category:Fandemonium Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:End of the Line Category:Undead Category:Mascots Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Clyde's Un-named Series Category:FSC Category:McToons Category:Winson (series) Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Requiem of Darkness Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Flame in the Dark Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Ghosts Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Clyde's Mansion Category:Fantendo Kart 4 Racers Category:Males Category:Helpers Category:Allies Category:Free to use Characters Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Fantendo Corruption Category:Clyde Racing Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Fantendo Mayhem Category:Hyper Mode